When it rains
by blueonyx
Summary: Everyone seems to have a way of dealing with the rain, eveyone except Goku. So he decides to make his own..... WARNING: slight rape and yaoi references. You have been warned


The rain pounded on like it had for the last week. The silence of the room was slowly driving Goku mad. He knew better then to try to talk to Sanzo when it rained like this. Sanzo just sat like an empty shell at the window watching the rain dash against it. It was all Goku could take, watching his love touchier himself as he was lost to the painful past. Slowly Goku got up from his bed and slug his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. He stopped as he grasped the handle and gave a quick glance back to the blond. "I'm going out for a while now Sanzo. Do you need me to get you anything? Some smokes?"

Goku asked knowing full well what the answer would be, but he asked each night before he left none the less.

"Do what you want"

Sanzo finally answered with out looking over to Goku as he left. Goku walked down the faded painted walls of the inn past Hakkai's and Gojyo's room knowing that Gojyo would be in a similar position tonight. But Hakkai was never as bad as Sanzo when it rained Hakkai always tried to hide how it made him feel. He trudged to the end of the hallway, to the top of the stairs and made his way to the lobby. The girl behind the counter looked the same age as him with long dark black hair wound into a tight bun. He gave her half a smile and she nodded for him to use the back room. The back room wasn't much there was a mirror and wash basin and hooks on the back of the door for him to hang his clothes. He emptied the bag that he had taken with him onto the battered wooden table that held the basin, he began to slowly peel away the cloths that made him Son Goku. He took up a black sleeveless top with a high collar and left the top few button's open to expose the toned tanned flesh underneath. Then pulled on a pair of tight black pants that showed off his ass. He gave himself a quick glance over in the mirror making sure the cloths sat on his frame right before turning his attention to his hair; he pulled out soft brush and tin of black shoe polish. And used them to darken his hair by pulling the polish covered brush through his hair. With the look nearly complete he pulled as much hair as he could over his limiter and placed a black hat over the metal band. Grabbing a dark coat he left through the back door headed out on the rain soaked street. It was so dark out and for the most part the streets of the small town where empty, bar the stray cat and few men heading home or to a bar after work that he past. It didn't take him long to find the place he was looking for. A dirty looking bar, dimly lit but warm inside and with a good pool table. The youth pushed his way to the bar and gave to bar tender a short nod as he shrugged out of his coat and took a stool.

"So you're back again? You've been in nearly every day this week."

The bartender said placing usual drink of vodka and coke in front of him. Goku gave a shrug and put the money on the counter for the drink.

"It's still raining."

He said simply taking a sip of the warm drink. And looking around for someone to play. The table was taken at the moment so he would have to wait his turn but that didn't bother him to much, he like to have a drink or two first. The bar tender who was a large man in his late thirties or early forties with a dirty gray apron holding up his gut gave a nod and sighed.

"It should let up in a day to or two."

Goku just laughed and took a deeper sip of his drink and shook his head. "Isn't that what you said when I first came in?"

The bar tender laughed and nodded turning to serve another customer as Goku just stared at the pool game that was going until he heard someone call him.

"Hey jimmy! I didn't think you'd be in again tonight."

Goku turned to face the man he had played the night before and offered him a sideways smirk. The man was about Gojyo's age, good looking with light brown almost blond hair. He wore a tight tank top and baggy jeans held up with a thick brown belt.

"Guess I thought it would be nice to give you a chance to win back some of you money Kon."

Goku smiled taking another sip of his drink. Kon smirked and sat down next to him waving the bar tender for two more drinks.

"Wow your so kind, come on then the table just opened up."

The young man said sarcastically taking his own drink and jerking a thumb to the pool table. Goku finished his first drink and grabbed the one Kon had just bought for him and followed. Kon racked up the balls and handed Goku a Que.

"You wanna brake?"

He asked Goku as he lay a few bills on the side of the table, Goku did the same and nodded bending over the table to taking his shot, he knew full well that there where a few people looking at his ass as he potted two ball's with deadly accuracy. He stood up and smiled feeling satisfied with his shot.

"Hey jimmy!"

A voice called from behind Goku, making him turn to face them.

"You still finding people stupid enough to face you at the table?"

Another man called walking over from across the bar and taking a seat near the table. This man looked about the same age as Kon maybe older with a lose dirty shirt and tight brown pants with a head scarf around his black hair letting a few dark strands fall down into his light blue eyes. Goku stood taking another shot and smiled before replying.

"Hey Jordan, what can I say some people never learn."

He said nodding at Kon who frowned as he missed his shot completely. Jordan ordered a round of drinks and got Kon to help him bring them over the table as another came to join there group, this man was bigger then the other two with deep brown eye and hair the colour as Goku's normal hair. The man greeted him and he got a drink for himself and was introduced to Goku as "jimmy" His name was Jien and Goku briefly thought of Gojyo's brother before shaking the man's hand. The bar was getting quite full now and there was to be a band playing later. It was getting hard to keep track of the people who where coming in. Gojyo shook off the rain as he entered the dirty looking bar and soon found what he was looking for, he smiled to himself as he took a seat at one of the mismatched tables where a card game was going on and was dealt in on the next hand. He looked round taking in his surroundings and looking at what a dive the place was. He eyes landed on a young group laughing as the played pool the youngest was about Goku's age with a black hat and hair the same colour hanging round his face so Gojyo couldn't see it. The other men where giving him a lot of attention but he didn't seem to notice. They laughed loudly and where getting drinks at a fast pace. It wasn't hard for Gojyo to see how this was going to end. Goku finished another drink and went to the bar to buy round for his new friends and had jien to help carry them over when he got back he was handed the pool que again by Jordan who racked up another set.

"How much?"

Goku asked getting ready to lay his money down. Jordan just shook his head.

"I've learned my lesson I'm not playing you for money any more, how bout just for fun? Anyway the band is bout to start. There gonna be clearing away the table for dancing room soon."

He explained taking the brake as Goku nodded and frowned a little. "What's wrong? Don't you dance?"

Kon asked slinging an arm round Goku. Goku went a bit red and shrugged. "Guess not. I mean I never have before!"

Jien laughed and put an arm around Goku's other shoulder.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Just follow Jordan he'll teach you." The larger man chuckled as Jordan gave him a pointed look and rested his hand on his hip.

"Can we get on with the game here?"

Goku tried to make Jordan's loss as painless as possible and soon the table was cleared away to make the space as a band took to the small stage. It was a bit too loud for them to talk as they were very near the top so Goku just tried to follow the songs and bob along with the music. After a few songs. Jordan and Kon got up to dance dragging Goku with them, Goku laughed as the other two men swayed their hips in time to the music seductively and Kon brought Jordan close to him and matched his hip rolls till they moved in time almost as one. He then spun Jordan out into Goku who seemed very unsure what to do. Jordan placed a hand on each of Goku's hips and got them to sway with his in time to the beat. He then moved an arm around Goku's neck and Goku spun around his head spinning with him a little but he put it down to the pace he had been drinking at. The song ended and Jien had drinks waiting for them. As they came off the dance floor, Goku got about another sip of his drink before Jordan grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the packed dance floor. This time Goku was a little more at ease with the dancing and let his body sway freely running his hands up and down his body as he had seen Kon do before. Gojyo was sitting at the back of the bar and so was still able to continue his card game he had won three straight hands and his forth was looking even better. He glanced over to the group that he had noticed before and watched as the younger one and one of the others where dancing while the other two whispered darkly in a coroner. Gojyo had to admit the youth getting all there attention did seem to be quite the dancer and sexy as hell. He had a real sense of his body as he moved it on the dance floor. Not long after that Goku got tired of dancing and left with Jordan close behind him.

"Alright who's up for another drink?"

Jien asked emptying his glass as did Goku.

"Not me I'm kinda hungry and the booze is going to my head I think I'll go get something eat."

Goku said swaying a little and grabbing onto the back of a chair for balance. He didn't see the other three exchange looks.

"Hey that sounds good; I'll go too"

Kon said getting up to leave with him.

"Yeah I could eat, what bout you Jien?"

Jordan called. Jien nodded and they made their way to the door with Goku in between two of them at all times. Gojyo had been watching this the whole time and had seen it more times then he cared to count. He looked at his hand and sighed lying them face down.

"Guess you got be beat man, I'll catch you next time."

He stood from the table saw that the kid he had been watching most of the night had left his coat behind. He picked it up and headed for the door hoping he would catch them before things got bad. The man Gojyo had been playing blinked and shook his head; he had never seen anyone leave a game so fast before and never just cause of one lousy hand. He reached across the table and picked up Gojyo's hand to see how badly he had been losing to make him want to just quit. Four kings? Was this guy nuts?

The rain was still pouring down and it made it hard to see in the dark street. Gojyo picked a random direction and started to walk. It wasn't long before he heard the group that he had been watching at the bar.

"Fucking hell he's still going! Didn't you dose his drink?"

One of them called from an ally

"Yeah like three times, he should be out cold by now."

Another voice replied. Why it was Gojyo could always spot the rapists? He thought as the voices got louder as he got closer. He could only get a general idea where they were coming from. But he kept walking.

Goku's whole body was filled with fear as he tried to fight off his attackers. But none of his punches would land and he couldn't get any strength behind them. As the men began to tare off his cloths, he tried to push them off but it was more like a weak kitten.

"Stop! Guys I said NO!"

He called hoping this was just a misunderstanding. But no such luck. Jordan looked up and called to Jien from where he was pinning Goku down. "If he doesn't shut the hell up he'll call the law down on us"

Jien gave a short grunt and rolled his eyes.

"Then shut him up! And tie him down while you're at it. I hate it when they squirm."

Kon took off his belt and forced Goku face down into the mud as Jordan looped his head scarf tightly around Goku's wrists. Goku began to panic and the tried to trash against his bonds.

"Let me go please! STOP!"

Goku yelled wildly as his pants where being ripped away. And someone began to feel him up. Sending shivers through his spin as the rain lashed down on his exposed body.

"What are you doing? Ple-muph!"

Goku's last plea was cut short by Kon's belt being roughly shoved into his mouth. And wrapped round his head twice before being pulled tight and set in place. The belt seemed to be modified so it could be used as gag or to tie a persons hands. The youth tried to scream as loud as he could but there wasn't much sound getting through. And he was starting to get drowsy. He tried to think of what, if anything he could do to get himself out of this as Jordan kissed and sucked at his neck. Jien pulled Jordan off him and the man gave an evil grin to the other two.

"I'm first with him."

He declared as he hovered over him for a moment taking in the sight of Goku mostly naked lying bound and gagged, helpless. Bending over Goku he laid his heavy body against his victim's. He could hardly even struggle anymore his body was going completely limp and it was becoming harder to voice his disapproval trough the tight gag. If only his head would clear enough for him to call Nyoi-bo, but with his hands tied so tightly behind his back there wasn't much good that would do but that didn't stop him from trying to fight the drugs that where swimming in his system. Jien was breathing down Goku's neck, it felt hot and sticky, he turned his head away from his attacker but his face was cupped and harshly pulled back to look into the dull muddy pools of brown. He was flipped onto his face once again and Goku heard the sound of a zipper being undone. The man above him slapped his ass hard and Goku gave a short whine into his gag as the other men laughed. Damn it he wasn't this weak. He fought guy's way stronger then this before and they had been nothing. He felt the man being to spread his cheeks as he dragged his lips from Goku's neck to his tail bone. Jien's stubble was like sand paper on his skin but there was nothing he could do about it. Then he could feel the man's hard cock rubbing against his thigh. He gasped as he felt a finger at his entrance ready the plunge deep inside of him whether he wanted it or not and tried as best as he knew to prepare for the pain that was about to come. But with all his times with Sanzo he had never been in such fear. He screwed his eyes up tight as Jien seemed to forsake the idea of stretching him to save time and instead guided his cock to Goku's tight hole. as he called out to the other two men.

"My god! He's got such slim hips."

A kick to his head stopped the man in his tracks and Gojyo stood there with sickened look on his face.

"Why is it I always run into idiot's like you guy's?"

He asked half to himself as he called his shakuget-sujou to his hand as the three men looked on shocked for a moment.

"Why you son of a bitch."

Kon yelled running at Gojyo who just dodged him catching his arm, pulled him back in one movement and smashed his head into his knee. Kon staggered back and fell into a garbage can.

"Anyone else?"

He asked coyly twirling his weapon skillfully. The men eyed each other for a moment. Before Jordan grabbed Kon up from the waste.

"Fuck this!"

He yelled as all three began to run away. Gojyo sighed and his weapon vanished from his hand kneeling down beside the boy he had just saved he reached out to untie him. The boy's body tensed and he made a slight noise through the gag as Gojyo laid a hand on him.

"Easy kid I'm not gonna hurt you."

He said softly as he pulled the head scarf away from the kids wrists, they where red from him struggling and tried to pull the discarded pair of pants up around the boy to give him some more comfort. It looked as if the kid had really tried to fight back and it wasn't like he looked weak, his body was full of toned muscle under bronzed sink. Gojyo would have to say that the kid had probably worked most of his life. The youth's body was limp in his arms hardly moving, but that wasn't a surprise considering the amount of drugs the men had said they had used on him. Gojyo turned the boy over and undid the belt that had been used as a gag. The boy's hat fell off as he did this. He froze as he saw the familiar golden band resting on spiky hair. He ran his hand up to the boy's head some of the shoe polish ran off onto his fingers. Golden eyes met his. And Gojyo's heart felt as though it had been stabbed with a blade of ice.

"Goku??"

Goku blinked and tried to force his mouth to make some short of response he reached a shaky hand up and barely touched Gojyo's hair, his hand then fell away as he mumbled.

"It's cold."

Gojyo quickly pulled Goku's pants the rest of the way up and tried to put his shirt back on but most of the buttons had been ripped off. He slipped out of his own coat as fast as he could and wrapped it around Goku making sure to cover his head to keep the rain off him. He then took the youngest member of their group into his arms and began to walk back to the inn. He only passed two people on the way back and only one had asked him if there was anything wrong.

"My little brother just drank too much."

He said with a forced smile to the middle aged woman who had showed her concern. Gojyo guessed it was because she probably had a kid about the same age. When they were halfway there Goku's whole body began to shiver and shake in Gojyo's arms he didn't know if it was the cold of the rain, the drugs maybe or just plain fear. Either way Gojyo just held him tighter and whispered into the unconscious heretic's ear.

"Its ok, your big brother Gojyo is gonna take care of you."

He used the back door to the inn and thankfully it seemed that most people where in bed already. He made his way to the room he shared with Hakkai but found it empty. Hakkai had a habit of going for late night walks when he couldn't sleep with the rain. Laying Goku on the bed Gojyo went in search for Goku's cloths but didn't find where they had been hidden. He couldn't leave the boy in the cold soaking wet cloths so he pulled out a spare shirt of his own and put Goku in it and leaving him in his boxers. He then pulled the blanket around him and heated some water to take away the shoe polish that the rain hadn't washed away. Its was about two hours before Goku's body jolted to life sitting up blot right and eyes wide he tried to even his breathing.

"here drink this!" Gojyo said crossing the room the room with a glass in his hand puffing on a cigarette. The rain had just become a dull drumming against the window but still showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. "Wha- what happened?"

Goku asked finding his limb's still feeling kind of numb even his face and his head was pounding and spinning as he took the glass of water from the taller man. Gojyo sighed taking his seat on the other side of the room again and glanced over to the boy who was looking so much younger in the cold light of the moon. In a bed that made his slender frame seem so small and fragile.

"What do you do remember?"

He asked not wanting to say "I stopped three guys from raping you."

Goku though for a moment it was all a bit fuzzy and his headache wasn't helping.

"They pushed me into the ally; I couldn't fight them off….. My body wouldn't work right….."

He tried to put it in a way that made sense but it just didn't sound right to him then took a deep drink of the water that hit the bottom of his stomach like ice. Gojyo just nodded. And blew out a lung full of smoke.

"They drugged your drink."

He filled in then let Goku continue.

"Then they tied me up…. I….I couldn't get away, they where touching me… then nothing"

He finished pulling his knees to his chest and hugging himself letting his head hang down.

"That's bout the time I showed up. How do you feel?"

Goku groaned and rubbed his head trying to make the room stop spinning. "Like jeep ran over me!…. Twice"

Gojyo couldn't help give a little chuckle at that. And nodded again in a knowing way.

"Well I wouldn't expect much better then that, you throw up almost everything you've ever eat as soon as I got you out of your wet cloth's"

Goku looked down at the shirt he was wearing recognizing it as Gojyo's then gave the kappa a sideways glance.

"You can give it back to me in the morning."

Gojyo said waving a hand in a uncaring way.

"But tell me this kid. What were you doing in a place like that?"

Goku shook his head not sure how to answer and stared into nothingness for a moment before replying.

"It's just what I do when it's raining like this and Sanzo gets like he does." He took a deep shaky breath he could still feel the men's hands on him and the taste of leather was still in his mouth.

"So what was with the get up? I didn't even recognize you till I saw your limiter."

Goku tried to think of how to put this. He wasn't sure if he knew why he did it. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and gather his thoughts before he answered. Looking up he caught Gojyo's eye.

"I just didn't want to be me! I wanted to be someone else just for a few days. So very time it rains like this I go to a bar looking different and with a new name. I play guys at pool and win money that way, for drinks then spend the rest on food on the way back."

He explained as best he could keeping his eye contact with Gojyo.

"Why did you have to do it in a place like that?"

Gojyo asked, in a way he got why Goku needed to do something like this as he did something similar, as a way to remind himself that he was still alive and that there was real life going on just outside of the glass bubble of death and danger that they live in. It was good to get out of it every now and again. "I wanted to go to a place you wouldn't, getting drunk was fun, playing pool, no body calling me an idiot or moron or stupid monkey. No one knowing that if my limiter fell off I could kill everyone in the place in the blink of an eye."

"Hey man I get that I do! But places like that are dangerous you should of gone to a safer bar somewhere more up town where you can let your hair down a bit more. And tonight proves my point."

Gojyo never thought he would be telling Goku what kind of bars to go to. He always thought that Goku would forever have no interest in alcohol or bars. But it seemed he was very wrong.

"They where underhanded, I never thought of them using drugs most people just try to get me drunk"

Gojyo blinked blankly for a moment as he nearly swallowed his cigarette, retrieving it he relit up before crossing the room to take a seat next to Goku and looking him dead in the eye.

"You mean something like this has happened before??"

He demanded as Goku just shrugged with an unfazed look on his face. "Yeah but normally one hard push does it. If it doesn't knock them out they at least back off. But these guys where different I didn't think they where like that."

"They're the most dangerous type! Look, Goku just promise me that if your gonna go to a place like that again you'll let me be a few pace's behind you, I wont interfere with your fun. I'll just be there in case"

Goku didn't say much for a few minutes the events of the night kept spinning round his head, he felt so ashamed. He had never felt so helpless before and couldn't believe that Gojyo of all people had saved him. In the end he just gave a short nod and looked away from the redhead's intense stare.

"Does Sanzo and Hakkai know?"

He asked with a flash back of the men shoving the gag into his mouth and wondering how he could face Sanzo's knowing gaze and the pity he would get from Hakkai. Gojyo shook his head and lit up again.

"Hakkai wasn't here when I got back and when you started to hurl I couldn't leave you to tell the prick, If you don't want them to know I won't tell them." He promised taking in a lungful of smoke and slowly letting it out.

"Thanks Gojyo I owe you one."

Goku slowly pushed the blanket away from himself and placing the now empty glass down he slipped out of the bed completely with his legs wobbling a little. He slowly made his way to the door before Gojyo remembered something and stood handing him something.

"You left your coat at the bar, I grabbed it for you."

Goku looked down at the coat in Gojyo's hand then back to the man himself before taking it from him.

"Thanks!"

He said simply meaning it in more way then one and swayed out of the room his body still felt strange and he still felt a bit drunk as he made his way back to the room where Sanzo would be un-moved from where he had been left. Goku stumbled a little and reached out to grab something in the dark to stop him falling but finding someone catch him by the arm and pull him up right.

"Goku? What are you doing here so late?"

Hakkai asked his expression holding the darkness that the rain brought him but also a little worry. Goku just smiled seeing as he had just been caught nearly falling on he ass he might as well play it up.

"Hey Hakkai! You know I can kinda see what you like about Gojyo; he's not such a crappy kappa after all."

With that he just swayed off down the hall to his room with Sanzo leaving Hakkai very puzzled, was Goku drunk? And did Gojyo give him the alcohol? Goku straightened outside his room trying to hide any sign of the night's events as he opened the door and saw Sanzo still sitting at the window. He made a short grunt to his young lover but didn't look over to him. Goku sat at the edge of his bed with the coat still draped over his arm and stared round the room the only thing that had changed was that there was an empty cigarette box crumpled on the floor. Goku reached in the shallow pocket of the coat and pulled out a new pack that he had gotten in the bar before he had left. He laid them on the bed beside Sanzo and turned back to his own bed but froze when he felt a wave of dizziness.

"Sanzo I know you want me to leave you alone, but just this once would it be ok for me to sleep with you tonight? And I promise I'll never bother you when it rains again"

The blond looked up from where his gaze had been burning a hole for the last few hours and glanced at Goku. Something in the young man eyes was just that bit off. Of course Sanzo had no idea of the amount of drugs that was swimming in Goku's body so he just looked back to where he had been staring the whole night.

"Do what you want" Sanzo said as he always did. Goku slipped into the bed and not long after that he felt Sanzo getting into the bed next to him. He shivered as the events of the night kept spinning in his mind not stopping to give him a moment's peace. Sanzo had thought Goku to be asleep as he pulled the covers closer around the youth and through an arm around him pulling him close chasing away all that bad thoughts that where swirling around Goku's head.


End file.
